rat_pfandomcom-20200215-history
Esme Nailo
Esme smiled to herself, left her things behind with a short note "Be back soon, try not to die" Esme Nailo is an Eladrin Rogue and an original member of The Rat Pack. Early Life Before joining the Rat Pack, Esme worked as a bounty hunter in Yuria with her gang The Nasty Boys. She comes from a wealthy Eladrin family, who were involved in the construction of the city's Warforged population. The Nasty Boys Esme is a long standing member of a Yurian gang named the Nasty Boys, and still works closely with the members. Esme routinely checks in with her contacts in the underground for updates and gossip about Yuria and the wider world. Departure Early in the campaign, a conflict arose between Ranaan and a gang leader named Valan Swinton. Swinton had a bounty on Ranaan's head, and Ranaan planned to fight him and claim the money for his own. After discussing things with The Nasty Boys and discovering that Swinton was a powerful and dangerous enemy to make, Esme tried to ameliorate the situation by tipping off the city watch to shady dealings going on in Swinton's neck of the woods. This put Esme in grave danger, as The Nasty Boys now knew that she had ratted on Swinton to the City Watch. Afraid of putting her friends in danger, Esme fled Yuria without a word and was not heard from for some time. The Torchbearers of Pelor When Esme fled Yuria, she spent some time traveling with the Torchbearers of Pelor. She befriended Duty, Wrath and Vigilance, and accompanied them to the Deep Fort where they were to investigate a disturbance. Once there, she was separated from the Torchbearers and reunited with the Rat Pack, who agreed to help her find and aid her new allies. When the cause of the disturbance was destroyed and the Deep Fort returned to normal, Esme parted ways with the Torchbearers, but promised to keep in touch. She has contacted them several times for advice and aid, and remains close friends with them. Relationships It was revealed in Session #14 - The Deep Fort, that Esme and Coda were once childhood best friends. Due to Coda's transformation into a Tiefling, Esme did not recognize him. Coda confessed who he really was, to Esme's shock, and she confessed in turn that she had once been in love with him. The confrontation ended poorly, with neither of them speaking for some time, but gradually they became more comfortable with one another, and were able to put the revelation behind them. Esme appears to be attracted to the party's ally and magical adviser Vern, and has paid her several visits one on one without the rest of the party. Though Vern seemed initially irritated by Esme, she has since warmed to her and treats her as a friend. Esme has a special psychic connection with the party's mysterious Abyssal companion, Dave, as she was the one who performed the ritual to grant him a body and free him from his prison. Esme helps Dave to adjust to the way of the world, and tries to protect him from those who would see him come to harm. The two share a strong bond. K9 and the Warforged Esme harbors a deep seated belief that Warforged should be free and should not be treated as servants or second class citizens. She fights relentlessly for their rights and will shut down anybody who gets in her way. When Esme met K9, the rogue Seeker, she felt a strong urge to help him to break his connection to the Mechanist's Guild and free himself. Esme has dedicated herself to finding a way to liberate the Seekers and the Warforged held under the yolk of the Guilds.